


One in Six

by Lady_Anon_x



Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Love Confessions, Russian Roulette, Spencer Reid Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Hallie and Spencer are taken hostage by two unsubs who have a very sick game in mind.They must play a game for their own survival which could be at the cost of the other.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139099
Kudos: 12





	One in Six

Spencer groaned as he woke up. His head was throbbing and there was a bright light shining through his eyelids. His neck ached as he slowly made his way back to consciousness. They were in an abandoned estate, looking for two sadistic unsubs. Everyone had split up, Hallie and himself taking houses on the left. He remembers getting hit, sound of tyres. Hallie. Hallie!

His eyes snapped open and he winced at the harshness before he adjusted.

There was a large table in front of him and on the other side was Hallie. Her head was lolled forward, her hair covering her entire face. Spencer tried to move and realised his arms and legs were taped to a chair.

“Hallie.” He hissed. “Hallie!”

She groaned and Spencer let out a sigh of relief as he watched her head come up and her eyes met his. She tried to struggle out of her own bonds before giving up.

“Are you alright?” Spencer’s face was contorted with concern.

Hallie nodded, “Where are we? What happened?”

Spencer looked around the room, it was an abandoned living room, the blinds were closed over all windows and a light directly above them.

They heard footsteps and their eyes went to the door that creaked open, their unsubs walked in grinning.

“Ah, you’re both awake. Good.” He walked in and stood in between the two at the table, “We were thinking about just killing the two of you and walking away.”

Spencer’s heart sped up as he glanced quickly to Hallie and back to the man.

“However, my brother is a really nice guy. So, we’re going to let one of you go.”

Hallie sat straight and tried to keep her face as passive as possible. This wasn’t good, they wouldn’t just let one of them go.

“What’s the catch?” Spencer glared at them.

“You two are going to choose who walks out of here.” He reaches into his pocket and takes out Spencer’s revolver, empties the cylinder before putting one bullet in it.

Spencer was instantly flashed back into the cabin with Tobias. Not again. He couldn’t do it again.

Hallie stared wide eyed at the gun on the table, her heart was hammering in her chest.

“Here are the rules.” The man sneered, “I will untie one of your hands, you will raise the gun to your head and pull the trigger until one of you is dead.”

“And if we don’t?”

The man brandished another gun and put it to Spencer’s forehead. “I’ll shoot you myself. You can either take the chance or I’ll kill you right now.”

Spencer did not break eye contact and leant into the gun, pressing it harder to his skin, “Then shoot.”

“No! No! We’ll play.” Hallie screamed. “We’ll play.”

The man grinned as he stepped back from Spencer, “Excellent.” The younger brother walked up and cut the tape off Spencer’s right hand before going over and doing the same to Hallie.

“Ladies first.” The first unsub slid the gun down the table as it stopped in front of Hallie. She was frozen in fear, she could use it to shoot the unsub, but that was a one in six chance and would still leave one unsub standing. If she doesn’t use it, he’s going to shoot her anyway. They need to prolong this as much as possible.

She flinched as his hand stroked her cheek, “Such a shame. You have such a gorgeous face.”

“Don’t touch her!” Spencer roared, earning himself a punch in the face from the younger unsub.

“Stop it!” Hallie cried.

The older unsub stood behind Hallie and raised his gun to the back of her head. “Play the game, sweetheart.”

“Hallie, look at me.” Spencer’s voice was gentle, “You’re going to be fine.”

Hallie nodded and grabbed the revolver, it was cold. Her hand shook as she raised the gun to her head. It was cold against her skin. She looked at Spencer with tears in her eyes. She closed them quickly and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Spencer flinched but quickly let out the breath he was holding. She opened her eyes and met Spencer’s sparkling ones. They were filling with tears too. It wasn’t right, she hated when Spencer was sad, she just wanted to grab him and kiss it better.

“Slide the gun down the table.” His voice was calm, how could someone be so calm while doing this.

Hallie shook her head, “No.” she whispered.

The man walked around, and Hallie’s head snapped to the side at the force of the slap, he put the gun to her head again, “Slide the fucking gun down the table!”

Hallie trembled as she put the gun on the table and slid it away from her.

Spencer picked it up, his fingers moving into the groves of his own weapon. He looked into Hallie’s eyes, “Close your eyes.”

A sob escaped her mouth as she shook her head, she did not want to tear her eyes away from him. “Hallie, do as I say and close your eyes.” He ordered her. He wasn’t going to raise the gun until she did, if this was the last thing Hallie would see of him then she didn’t need the image of his own gun to his head or anything after that.

Hallie whimpered and clenched her eyes closed. There were a few seconds of silence and times they spent together flashed before her eyes.

Their first date. Laughing over dinner, sharing stories of old cases, Hallie’s life in Los Angeles and how Spencer was able to count cards from when he was four. They ran through the rain, Spencer complaining the entire time as his hair went limp over his face, both of them soaked to the bone. They were close to Hallie’s apartment when he had grabbed her hand and pulled, spinning her into his chest and capturing her in a deep kiss.

_Click._

Her eyes snapped open and she cried out as Spencer was perfectly fine in front of her. He looked into Hallie’s eyes, trying to pour every emotion into it.

“Oooooh, this is getting exciting isn’t it?” the younger unsub laughed.

“Pass the gun over.” The older unsub waved his gun at Spencer, gesturing for him to slide the gun to Hallie which he did.

Hallie stared at the gun. She remembers a conversation they had once on the jet.

The scenery changed around her and she was sitting on the jet beside Spencer, everyone laughing as they were talking about Spencer living in Vegas to which Emily had asked, “So are the dark back rooms real? Where they all play Russian Roulette for the big money?”

Reid bit his lip nervously, “Uh, yes actually. They do exist, extremely difficult to get into and only some make it back out. The elite of the elite in Vegas know where they are.”

“Do you know where they are?” J.J had asked in a teasing voice, but they watched as Spencer squirmed in his seat.

Morgan’s brows almost lifted off his head, “Bro, really?”

Spencer shrugged, “I knew where one was, but I don’t think it’s there anymore.”

Hotch had looked at him sternly, “Reid, please tell me you didn’t play.”

“It doesn’t matter if I played or not because I’m sitting here, aren’t I?” he glared at them.

They had left him alone about it until Hallie shifted beside him on the jet, “How many times have you played it?” she breathed into his neck quietly.

“Twice. One was voluntary.”

Hallie shivered as she remembered Tobias pointing the gun at Spencer’s head.

“The other time?”

Spencer sighed as he leaned his head on top of hers. “It was just after I graduated High School. I was thirteen. Some of the casino’s knew who I was, had an eye on me or let me bet anyway as long as I was in a dark corner. I knew these rooms existed, I heard a rumour of where one was, I uh.” He swallowed, “I wasn’t in the best of places, I said to the owner, If I beat him at a game of poker then I would be allowed to enter the room. I won.”

Hallie hugged him tighter as he told his story, “Very simple rules. Six-shot revolver, one bullet, one survivor. I never played again.” He assured her.

“Were you scared?”

“A little, but I knew the chances.”

“Tell me the statistics.”

Hallie blinked and she was back in the room, the revolver in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it.

_“At the beginning of the game there is a one in six chance of the gun being loaded. Your chances of survival at the beginning of the game are high. Each time the gun fires the chances go down, one in five, one in four and so on.”_

There was a one in four chance that the bullet was going to fire.

_“Spinning the cylinder after each shot keeps the odds at one in six, while only spinning the cylinder at the beginning has the odds go down until there is a one in one chance.”_

She raised the gun again with her trembling hand.

“ _The chances of you dying are one in three, so there is a sixty-six-point-seven percent chance of survival._ ”

She tried to keep the tears at bay, but she couldn’t hold them in anymore and they ran down her face, terror filled her body and all she could think about is that one of them will die here.

Spencer didn’t look away as she closed her eyes again and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Spencer wasn’t hugely religious, but he thanked every God out there that she was alive. She dropped the gun on the table and with her head bowed she sobbed.

The older man had enough and gave Spencer the gun himself.

“Hallie.” Spencer spoke softly, she looked up and saw the pain in his eyes, “It’s okay.” He grabbed the gun and smiled at her, “Close your eyes.” Hallie began to cry again, and she shook her head. “Close your eyes.” Spencer begged her.

_“The game only gets, as they say, interesting once it comes down to the final third.”_

Hallie closed her eyes and prayed.

“I love you.” He tells her.

_Bang._

Hallie clenched her eyes shut. No. No. No. NO!

“F.B.I!”

Hallie refused to open her eyes; she wasn’t going to do it. She didn’t want to see Spencer like that. They were too late.

She felt someone beside her, cutting the tape off and grabbing her off the seat. Her eyes were still clenched shut but she heard someone trying to speak to her and then another set of arms wrapped around her.

“I’m here. I’m here.” She knew that gentle voice. Hands touched her cheeks and long fingers wiped her tears away, “Open your eyes.” Slowly she blinked and looked in front of her. Spencer. She gasped and flung herself at him with full force, she cried into his neck and he had done the same.

She hadn’t seen it, Spencer had taken the risk, he fired at the older unsub and the gun fired into his head. Their team burst through the door and caught the younger one who was still in shock.

The team let out a breath, they were both alive. They watched the couple in the tight embrace and smiled at the love that radiated from them.

Hallie leaned back and looked into his eyes, “I love you too.”


End file.
